Don't Forget About Us
by Ill-Love-You-4ever
Summary: "Be gone by morning! I never want to see you face again!" "What are you doing here Starfire?" Starfire and Robin's relationship has been left in pieces and now the Titans are needed in Gotham. What happens when they see a familiar face? Full summary inside. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Starfire and Robin are always pictured as the ideal couple, but things have been getting rocky for the two. With Robin's obsession to being a hero and lack of commitment, Starfire is constantly hurt by wanting to further their relationship and poor performance in battle due to emotions have sent them spiraling. After one of their heated arguments, regretted statements are said, leaving one titan leaving and the other uncaring. What happens when the Titans are called to help in Gotham only come face to face with an old friend?

I understand this has been done a lot recently, but I wanted to take a crack at it. Also, in later chapters I will introduce characters from the comics, things may not follow every single detail from the comic and people will be out of character. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time.

As of right now, it is rated "T", I might make it "M" later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Rays of light flickered through the curtain that blew in the wind from the open window, awakening Starfire from her deep slumber. She blinked her eyes several times before finally adjusting to the new found light in her room. She stretched out her arms and legs before sitting up and swinging her legs off her bed. She sighed heavily and cradled her head in her hands. A new headache was beginning to form from the previous one last night. She groaned as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom in search of some aspirin to take away her pain. She clicked the bottle open, pouring four tablets into her palm and swallowing them down. She leaned her head onto the cold counter, making the pain in her head subside slightly. After a few minutes of resting her head, she looked up into the mirror to meet her reflection. Her normally orange face was now pale, almost human like. Her eyes had dark circles under them and were puffy due to her incessant crying from the night before. Her hair had many tangles in it from the multiple times she had raked her hand through it to keep herself from hitting anything. She grumbled lightly as she discarded her nightgown and made her way to her shower. Her thoughts almost instantly went to Robin.

"Why must he always be the hero? Can he not for once be a teenager?" She questioned herself. She already knew the answers. He would never put the responsibility of being a hero behind him; he would always be "just a hero" as he put it. She sighed as she cut the water off and stepped out onto the cold tiling of the bathroom floor. Last night's argument was no different than the others; a screaming match was more like it. Ever since Tokyo, they had been on the rocks about their relationship. She would bring up the possibility about an "us" in the near future which would start the argument. It would eventually lead to the same speech she heard almost every day about how heroes can't be in relationships. She would counter about other titans and superheroes that were in love and he would tell her how they were not them. Then after the argument about love died down, she would try to get him come out of his room to spend time with their friends which would bring up another argument. Her poor performance in battle would be brought up and how she would be training extra now. She would try to explain how her emotions were not in check and that affected her ability to fight. The fight would end with Robin telling her how she better get her emotions in check if she wanted to continue being a titan, leaving her in tears.

Starfire sighed heavily as she finished getting ready. She pulled her boots up to their normal height and made her way out of her room, forcing happiness to come to her face. She knew the other titans heard them at night, but no one would speak of it, fearing a new argument would emerge. The door to the OPS Room slid open to reveal four other titans occupying it. She looked over her surroundings as she made her way to the kitchen. Beastboy and Cyborg were on the couch playing one of their many racing games, arguing loudly much to Raven's dismay who was in the lounging chair reading. Robin was in the opposite lounging chair reading the newspaper. Raven's eyes met Starfire's as she progressed to the kitchen. Raven gave Starfire a look of pity and Starfire just hung her head as she opened the fridge door, pulling out a bottle of mustard. She settled herself on a bar stool, away from her friends and drifted off into thought. Her thoughts always lingered on Robin and how much she wanted to be with him. She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time this morning as her eyes drifted over to Robin. He was still reading intently. Her stare was eventually broken by Beastboy yelling at her, a question she missed. All eyes were on her now as heat began to take over her cheeks.

"I am sorry friend, what were you asking?" She said lightly, afraid her voice would crack if she spoke any louder. Raven and Cyborg raised their eyebrows at their friend's unnatural behavior while Robin ignored it and Beastboy jumped over the couch.

"I asked if you wanted to try my new tofu recipe! Tofu casserole!" Beastboy shouted happily as he ran into the kitchen. Starfire furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding exactly what a casserole was. She looked hopelessly at her friends for help as Raven just looked at her, Cyborg shook his head no, and Robin looked coldly onto both titans in the kitchen. She moved her head slowly to look at Beastboy who already had a plate of it in her face. She grimaced as the smell of tofu met her nose, but was afraid to hurt her friend's feelings. She took the fork and shoved it into the jelly substance and took the fork to her mouth, but before she could put it in her mouth the alarm rang causing her to drop the fork onto the floor. All titans ran to the computer, watching their leader type rapidly on the keyboard. A picture of Red X made its way onto the large screen causing Robin to growl lowly. Slade and Red X had a tendency to do it to the young leader.

"Titans Go!" Robin screamed out, signaling for the Titans to run into battle. The five of them ran toward the garage, Robin taking to the R-cycle, leaving before anyone else. Cyborg, Raven, and Beatboy took to the T-car while Starfire opted to fly by herself to be alone. The T-car sped out of the garage leaving Starfire trying to take to the air. She instantly regretted not taking the ride that had been offered to her as she sorted through her mind for happy thoughts. She found herself rising as thoughts of when she first met the titans came to mind. Thoughts of Robin and the kiss and moments they shared powered her through the air. Her thoughts were cut short as a red x flew right past her. She halted herself in the air as she gazed at the scene below her. Beastboy was already taken out by a gooey red substance like the last time they fought. Raven was dealing with Cyborg's circuits as a red x hindered her from talking. Robin was in a heated hand to hand combat with Red X. Starfire swooped down to the fighting duo, floating behind Robin.

"Looks like Cutie decided to join in on the fun." Red X said as he punched Robin. Robin turned slightly to see Starfire which Red X took full advantage of. He threw a red x at Robin, pinning him to the ground. Starfire ran toward Robin to help him, only to have her feet swept out from under her and Red X pinning her down next to Robin. Starfire's eyes widened at the small distance between herself and Red X. She could feel his breath on her lips. Robin's eyes widened at the pair on the ground next to him, making him struggle even harder.

"You're even prettier up close." Came the robotic voice of Red X, causing Starfire's cheeks to light up a light red. She shook her blush away as she realized the situation. She propped her legs up between them and shoved him off of her with her alien strength. She rolled toward Robin to release him and ripped up the red x on him. He immediately jumped and ran toward Red X.

"Whoa kid, I don't want to play with you. I want to play with cutie over there." Starfire was sure he was smirking under that mask as he jumped right over Robin, sauntering toward her. Her hands glowed a bright green, beckoning him to come closer. Starfire could see Robin picking himself up from falling and turning back to his target. Starfire raised her hand, aiming a strabolt directly at Red X's chest. She shot it at him, taking down her target as she ran at him, showering more starbolts onto him. He dodged some while other took their toll on his body. She finally made her way to him, engaging him in hand-to-hand combat. Punches were thrown and Red X was beginning to get the upper hand. Starfire kept fighting as she saw Robin making his way to hit Red X, but never got that chance. Instead Red X teleported Starfire and himself up onto the building above them to continue the fight.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed out to Robin only to be shoved to the ground by Red X.

"Now, now. We don't want bird boy to ruin our fun do we?" Red X questioned Starfire as his hand touched her thigh, making her gasp. Her fist connected with his jaw, making him stumble back. They were back at the heated battle of punching and kicking, each other taking hits, but not enough to make the other stop. The sound of a door opening could be heard as Robin ran up onto the building top.

"Well cutie, it seems time for me to run along." Red X said quietly. He stepped closer to Starfire, whose hands were glowing green once more. He raised his mask and placed his lips against hers, causing the girl to go into a state of shock. Red X pulled away and a smirk played on his lips as he backed away. He turned and jumped off the building, disappearing into thin air. Starfire never moved, her cheeks turned a bright red while her fingers lingered on her lips. She was taken out of her state of shock as a hand roughly grabbed her arm. Her eyes snapped to the masked ones looking at her. The mask was narrowed and a frown was on Robin's face.

"What was that Starfire!?" Robin shouted causing the girl to tremble. His grip only tightened, surely leaving a bruise. Starfire was at a loss of words, she didn't exactly know what that was.

"Because of your insolence, Red X has gotten away once more and we probably won't have another chance to get him again. Fuck! I don't even know why I rely on you!" Robin snarled at the girl causing her to shudder at his words. Robin never cussed unless he was infuriated. Tears were starting to make their way to her eyes as he shoved her roughly away, almost off the edge of the building. She watched as his cape flapped behind him as he stalked down the stairs. She stood there for what felt like hours before she finally made her way off the building top. As she made it to the bottom, she found Robin gone while the remaining three titans were fixing one another up. Cyborg was finally back up online and she took notice to Beastboy's flailing form on the ground. Raven was picking goo off of his body, surely not being gentle by the way he was yelling. The scene would have made her giggle had the previous scene not occurred. She made her way toward her team, the three looking at her as she put her hand around her arm. She immediately felt swelling and she retracted her hand. This did not go unnoticed by her friends.

"Are you okay?" Raven's monotone voice came first. Starfire looked into her friend's eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Of course friends!" She said cheerily. Her friends did not appear to believe her and she sighed heavily.

"I wish to not speak of it. May we go home now?" She questioned quietly. They all exchanged looks and nodded. They got in the T-car and began the short trip back to the tower. The ten minute car ride felt like hours because of the tension in the car. No one wanted to speak of the events that occurred tonight. They finally made their way to the Tower, parking the T-car next to the R-cycle. Starfire was the first one out of the car and up the stairs onto the main floor of the tower. The remaining three Titans followed her slowly. As they entered the OPS Room, they found Robin waiting by the window. They sound of the door swishing open caught Robin's attention. The four titans never moved from their position at the door as Robin stomped toward them. He stopped directly in front of Starfire who trembled in front of him.

"Due to everyone's lack of ability to fight, training will start at four in the morning." Robin said plainly, his eyes never leaving Starfire's. Beastboy groaned loudly.

"Dude! That's like three hours from now!" He yelled loudly, earning a glare from Robin.

"Well you have Starfire to blame for that." Robin said causing everyone to look at Starfire. Her head lowered and tears started to fall.

"I apologize friends; I let my emotions get the best of me. Please forgive me." No one had time to respond before Robin did.

"You have better start getting your emotions in check before I do it for you!" Robin threatened. Everyone was surprised by Robin's threat, especially toward Starfire. Starfire's head snapped up.

"I said I was sorry, I was only trying to apprehend Red X, but when all we do is the arguing, it makes it extremely hard to control my emotions." Starfire said, finally standing up for herself. Robin stepped closer to her, his chest puffed out in anger.

"I don't care what causes your emotions to be out of control! You should have more control than that! If my wishes to remain a hero and nothing more cause you to be unhappy than maybe you don't belong here!" He screamed. Starfire's eyes narrowed at the boy in front of her.

"Well if you were not such a clorbag about my wishes, then maybe we would not have this problem!" She yelled back.

"You know what? Since you want to disrespect me all of the time, then you don't need to be on the team! Give me your communicator now!" He snarled at her. Everyone was taken aback by the demand, even Starfire. Her eyes widened as she stared at the hand in front of her. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she clicked the communicator from her belt. She cradled it in her hands only to have it ripped away from her hands by Robin. His eyes narrowed at the girl in front of him as he crushed the communicator in his hands.

"Be gone by morning. I never want to see your face again." He said as he walked out of the OPS Room, leaving four baffled titans. Cyborg reached his hand out to touch the Tameranean, only to have her jerk away. She ran from them to her room to pack her things to leave. The three titans watched the retreating forms of their friends. Never had they expected for Starfire and Robin to get into a fight that would end their friendship. If anything, they thought they would become girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Come on guys. Let's go to bed." Cyborg whispered, leading the remaining titans to bed.

Starfire wept softly as she packed her things in a small knapsack to take with her. She packed a couple extra outfits, pictures, and toiletries. Everything else that would not fit, she burned, leaving the ashes on the floor. The final thing she came upon was a picture of her and Robin. She sighed as more tears fell down her cheeks. She dropped the picture onto the smoldering ashes, lighting it ablaze. She glanced back once more, the picture burning between them. She allowed one more tear to fall as she escaped out her window, making happy thoughts of the past come to mind.

"Where am I to go?" She whispered to herself. She had been flying the past hour and was now walking in a city she did not recognize. She growled lowly as she passed an alleyway only to hear footsteps. She turned quickly to come face-to-face with brown eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stepped back from the man. Alcohol filled her nose as the man stepped closer to her. His grin was mechanical. She shivered, fear consuming her. Why was she suddenly afraid? Was it because she knew that she had no one that could save her now?

"What's a sexy thing like you walking around here at night?" The man spoke, grabbing her arm, making her flinch.

"I am trying to find where I am. Do you know where I might be or belong?" Starfire questioned the man, hoping he would be help, ignoring the fear she was feeling. He grinned even more and stepped closer, now pushing her back against a wall.

"I know where you belong. My pants." With that, his lips crashed against hers, muffling her screams. She struggled to push him away, fear consuming every inch of her body as his hand slipped under her skirt. She began to cry silent tears. All of a sudden, the man was on the ground, groaning. She looked up to see a familiar face. Bat ears. She sighed happily to finally find someone she knew. His face held anger on it as he stared onto her.

"What are you doing here?" His gruff voice filled her ears. Tears began to run down here face as she recalled the events from earlier.

"I have been…kicked off the Teen Titans by Robin." She said slowly. Batman arched an eyebrow.

"Really now?" He said.

"Yes, my emotions have been out of control and now I have no home." She said quietly. She could have sworn that his face had softened.

"I can let you stay in my home for as long as you need. Help you get your emotions in check, train you under my wing." Batman said. Satrfire's eyes shimmered with happiness for the first time in a long time.

"Truly?" She questioned the man. He nodded and she smiled happily as he led her to the bat mobile. She was happy to find a new home; hoping things would fan out better than with the rest of the titans.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who have reviewed the first chapter! Really appreciate you guys.

NOTE: As I introduce characters from the comics or cartoon, I know that some of them would have probably never been friends, under the same alias, things like that. Some things will be similar and some things will be my own touch to the characters, but I just wanted to let you know ahead so everyone is not freaking out about it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any other character in the story.

Starfire's POV

The ride to Batman's home was much longer than I originally anticipated. We had been driving for almost thirty minutes now. I sighed slightly, breaking the silence in the car. Sure I did not expect Batman to do the speaking with me during the ride, but I did not like the silence either. My thoughts eventually led me back to Robin. Why can I not get him out of my mind? My heart felt as though it was breaking into small pieces. Robin was the first person other than my family to show me true kindness even though we argued the first time we met. He was my first love. I truly never expected to be housing with his old mentor, but then again, I never expected for Robin to have rejected me completely. I was pulled from my thoughts by Batman clearing his throat. My head shot up, looking at the masked hero in front of me.

"Starfire, I wanted to let you know about the living situation at my home before we got there." He said quietly. I only nodded my head, waiting on him to continue his lecture.

"I live in a rather large home, comparable to Titans Tower almost." He said and I gingerly smiled.

"You too live in a "T" shaped home?" I questioned him. He simply smiled, shaking his head no. My cheeks ignited a bright red at my embarrassment.

"It has a lot of room like your old home. There are also three other people who will be living with us. Alfred will be our butler. He will do all the cleaning and cooking for us. Then I have two new apprentices. I have Robin II and a younger boy who will eventually work with me." He said, glancing at me every so often. I nodded as my heart ached when he said Robin. I was not sure if I could deal living with another Robin.

"Don't worry though. Robin II is no way near the Robin that you know." Batman stated, as though he could read my mind. I smiled lightly, relieved actually.

"Well I am glad to be making the friends once more!" I said happily and he smiled again.

"As a side-note, my true identity is Bruce Wayne. The others have different names from their hero names. You will need to come up with one also. That way no one will know you are my new side-kick." He said. My face lit up at hearing I was Batman's new side-kick.

"Thank you so much Batman! I shall come up with a new name for both being a hero and being a civilian." I said, almost floating out of my seat. I was dropped back down to my seat as the car stopped abruptly.

"Welcome to your new home Starfire." Batman said, stepping out of the car. My eyes widened as I looked up at the huge house. I felt as though I finally belonged somewhere once more.

"Robin." Cyborg said quietly as he entered the boy wonder's room. It was darker than usual, the only light source being a blood red from the computer screen. The spiky silhouette from Robin's hair reflected onto the wall. Cyborg cautiously walked into the room, allowing the door to slide shut. He waited patiently for the masked boy to respond, but was only greeted by silence. Cybord inwardly groaned as he approached the boy.

"Man, you gotta come out of your room. We need to look for Star." Cybord said laying a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin whipped around, pulling his shoulder away from Cyborg. Cyborg stumbled back from Robin. Even though he was larger than Robin, Robin was still intimidating when he was angry.

"We don't have to do anything! She was kicked off this team. She had her chance." Robin seethed with anger. Cyborg's eyes narrowed at the boy.

"You don't mean that. I know you, you love her." Robin's heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard that. First Starfire, now Cyborg was calling him out on it.

"Do not bring that up again." Robin said, his anger starting to be replaced by guilt. Was it true? Did he really love her? Robin's mind and heart were starting to wage war against one another.

"You know her emotions control her powers, we have to make sure she is okay!" Cyborg roared bringing the boy back to reality. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"She is more than capable of taking care of herself. We need to be focusing on the villains that are loose around the city." Robin said, clenching his fist. Cyborg was not going to back down from him.

"We're short a team member, man. What do we do about that?" Cyborg said, figuring that Robin would come to his senses.

"We will either do without or we will recruit as needed. There are plenty of people who can replace her." Robin said, almost instantly regretting those words.

"You, I, and everyone else know that no one could ever replace her." Cyborg said, anger taking over him. Silence filled the air. Robin had no comment to what Cyborg had to say. Maybe he was right. Robin sighed as he watched Cyborg walk out of his room. His back slid down against the wall as he started as the closed door. He laid his head in his hands as he thought over the previous conversation. Was Cyobrg right? Even if he was, how would they find her? Robin shook his head. He was the leader and made the decision. He had to stand firm by his choice. He pulled himself up from the floor and made his way to the OPS Room. As he entered he noticed the other titans in there as well. Cyborg and Beastboy were staring at a blank television, while Raven was attempting to meditate. Beastboy and Cyborg's heads snapped up to look at their leader. Robin came closer to his friends, taking his seat next to Beastboy.

"Dude! You actually came out of your room, does this mean we can start looking for Star?" Beastboy questioned, jumping out of his seat with a smile on his face. Robin reclined back in his seat and shook his head.

"No. I'm standing firm by my decision. We couldn't afford to let emotion bring down our team and we will be recruiting a new team member to help out with villains." Robin said, capturing the attention of Raven now.

"You can't be serious!" Raven said, her voice rising more than usual. Robin stood from his seat and made his way toward the front of the group.

"I am serious and as leader you will respect my decisions." Robin said, settling his glare on Raven. Her amethyst eyes narrowed.

"This is one decision I will not respect. I do not care how nice the person you will recruit is. I don't care how normal our lives will get back to, but nothing will change the fact the Starfire is gone. No one will replace her and you need to get that through your thick skull." Raven said. She made her way out of the OPS Room and to her own bedroom. She needed to meditate peacefully and get her own emotions in check. She just couldn't believe Robin, fucking dumbass. She sighed as she crossed her legs, entering her trance of calmness. She had already tried to connect with Starfire, but she had shut her out.

"I hope everything is okay. We will find you one day Starfire." Raven softly whispered.

"Jason! Let's go before Bats gets home!" Came a frantic voice. A boy with fiery red hair stood at the bottom of a staircase. His baby-blue eyes were fixed at the top of the staircase while he ruffled his hand through his hair. The other hand was straightening out his yellow t-shirt and his dark blue-jeans.

"Calm the fuck down Wally. I'm coming." Came a rather irritated voice. A teenager appeared at the top of the stair case. His shaggy black hair almost covered his electric-green eyes. A leather jacket covered up his blue shirt and blue-jeans adorned his lower half.

"Well I don't want to get bitched at again for being here when I need to be back at home." Wally said, putting his hand on his hip. Jason rolled his eyes as they finally reached the door.

"Daddy Bats won't be home for another couple hours, he is on patrol." Jason said quietly as he opened the door. His eyes widened when he noticed the very man they were talking about was standing in front of him, along with a girl. A hot girl. Jason stumbled back while Wally hid behind him.

"Nice to see you too, Jason. Wally, I'm glad you could make a presence here while you're supposed to be on duty." Batman said. Wally only laughed lightly as the couple stepped into the home, the girl finally becoming noticed by Wally.

"Damn! Where'd you find this cutie?" Wally said with a grin, causing the girl to look up. Wally's eyes widened at the realization of who the girl was.

"Starfire? What are you doing here?" He whispered. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I do not believe I recognize you." She said lightly.

"It's me! Kid Flash!" Wally practically shouted at the poor girl. Her face lit up immediately and ran toward him, engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh friend! It is most glorious to see you!" She shouted back. Wally smiled only to start coughing as she released him.

"It's good to see you too, Star. What are you here though?" He questioned the girl. Her bright eyes darkened as tears threatened to fall.

"We were experiencing some problems with Robin, now she is my new side-kick." Batman answered in her place. Jason's eyes widened.

"What about me?!" He yelled. Batman glared at the boy, earning a glare back.

"I can have two at the same time Jason. She will be your partner." Batman stated plainly. Jason snorted loudly at the comment causing Batman to glare once more.

"Whatever. I'm going out with Wally." Jason said, making his way to the door, only to be blocked by Batman.

"I don't think so. You will be staying here to help show Starfire around and train her. Wally, you'll be heading back out on patrol." Batman said. Wally didn't say one word, but instead sped out the door, leaving the group in the dust. Jason only grumbled.

"Come on Stephanie." Jason mumbled. Starfire glared onto the boy.

"My name is Starfire." She said, still glaring at the boy. He instantly whipped around, glaring her down.

"Don't you have a normal name?" He said in frustration.

"Koriander'." She said simply. His face fell at her 'normal' name.

"Anything simpler?" He questioned.

"Kori. You can call me Kori." She said hesitantly. He nodded to her.

"Well follow me, **Kori.**" Jason said, emphasizing her name. As long as this girl was here, he knew he would have to outdo her to keep his position. Never would he let this girl take his place. He was going to show this girl the hell that was Jason Todd. A smirk played on his face.

"Don't worry Starfire, he'll come around." Batman said, placing a hand on shoulder.

"I sure hope so." She whispered, following Jason up the stairs.

Well there's chapter two. The main part of the story will follow in the rest of the chapters! Along with surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the really delayed update. I promise I'm trying to make updates…college is killer

If you're interested, here are three songs that have inspired this story and chapters (to come)! Maybe some more if I figure them out!

Remember (Push Rewind) - Chris Wallace

Don't Forget About Us- Mariah Carey

We Belong Together- Mariah Carey

Kori followed Jason reluctantly up the stairs of the manor. He was supposed to be showing her the manor and then her room, but as of right now he was not even talking. She kept hearing him sigh as they passed multiple rooms upstairs until he stopped abruptly. Kori had no time to even stopped, slamming into Jason's back. The boy turned around and shoved her away, leaving Kori off balance. She began to fall backwards when her body jerked forward. Jason had yanked her forward, almost clashing into him. Kori blushed lightly at their closeness. Jason noticed, arching an eyebrow while stepping back.

"Look. I don't know why you're here and I really don't care, but I do know this. You will not be above me in any way. I'm going to make you crack." He whispered, stepping closer to the girl. Kori shuddered. Batman had definitely been wrong. Jason was **worse** than Robin. She was at a loss of words until she saw the satisfied smirk on his face. This made up her mind. She was no longer going to be stuck under the foot of another man.

"No, you look. I have done nothing wrong to you. You are the one who has been the rude to me ever since my arrival. I will not stand for this and you will not make me crack. I am, after all, a warrior princess." Kori said while crossing her arms. The smirk fell from his face and his eyes narrowed. He turned and basically punched the door next to him open.

"We'll see about that. Here is your new room; you might want to get that door fixed. Training room in five." Jason said, shoving her aside as he left the room. Kori glared after him. This boy was just as frustrating as Robin was. She threw her bag onto the bed and laid her head into the pillow. Why were bad things happening to her? Had she upset X'hal? She growled into the pillow as she racked her brain for options on why she was being punished. Her thoughts were stopped when she heard someone lurking about behind her. She shot off the bed with her star bolts raised. The small intruder stopped immediately, putting their hands over their head.

"Please no miss alien! I was only trying to see who you were! Please spare me!" The young boy screamed. Kori's eyes went back to normal as her hands lowered to her side. She raised an eyebrow at the child. He was lowered on the ground, his hands covering his dusty, black hair. He was pale in coloring, matching the other two Robins. He wore a replica of her Robin's uniform, except the tights were just a leotard. She lowered herself down to his height. She grabbed his arms and his chocolate brown eyes shot open, his mouth agape.

"I apologize for scaring you, young one. My name is Kori." Kori said with a gentle smile. The boy's mouth closed and opened like a goldfish as he just stared at her. Eventually his face changed and he beamed up at her.

"My name's Tim!" The young boy said. He popped up and grabbed Kori's hand, jerking her out of the room. Kori stumbled clumsily behind Tim.

"Where are we going?" She questioned. He turned and smiled at her.

"We are going to the training room to play with Jason. He is my best friend and now you'll be my best friend." Time said. Kori couldn't help but smile at him. He was really cute.

"How old are you Tim?" Kori asked.

"I'm only eight, but I'm a really good fighter." He said showing off his guns. Kori couldn't help, but giggle as they entered the training room. She could hear grunting from across the room. She saw a shirtless Jason hitting the punching bag. Sweat was glistening off his chiseled body. He sure was a sight to behold. Kori mentally slapped herself. Why would she even think about him like that after the way he treated her?

"Eight minutes." Came Jason's gruff voice, breaking Kori's thoughts. Kori's head snapped up as Jason looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She said confused.

"I told you five minutes to get here and yet you were late." Jason said, sauntering toward the pair at the door. Tim let go of Kori's hand and stepped away from her as Jason came in front of her. He did not want to get between the two if they were about to start throwing punches.

"Now, I won't take it easy on you." Jason said, back flipping away from her. He used his fingers to gesture for her to come at him. Kori's eyes narrowed. There was no way she would let him win this fight, she would give it all she had. It was going to be a long time staying here.

Robin looked through files unhappily. How long was it going to take before he could find someone to put on the team? Either everyone was on a team or he couldn't make contact with them. It had come down between four now; Ravager, Wonder Girl, Super Girl, and Super Boy.

"Fuck! How long can this possibly take?" Robin grumbled to himself.

"It wouldn't have to take any time had you not been such a dumbass." Came the voice of the last person he wanted to hear. Raven had somehow snuck up on the boy wonder.

"Raven." Robin started as he was about to begin to preach about her respect toward him. She waved her hand to cut him off before he could begin.

"You know I'm right and so do I. I don't need a lecture from you." She said plainly, sitting on the couch while watching him. He visibly flinched from anger. Raven couldn't help but smirk at the poor boy.

"Whatever. I think I have come to terms." He said. Raven arched an eyebrow. That didn't take as long as she thought it would.

"When do we start looking for her?" Raven said, slight hope in her voice. Robin turned slightly, narrowing his eyes.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about recruiting Super Girl." Robin spoke, turning back to the screen to send a transmission. Raven let out a low growl and rose from the couch.

"I don't think I know who you are anymore." Raven said as she left from the room. Robin closed his eyes. He wasn't even sure if he remembered who he was either. When had he gotten this low? When had he gotten to the point of so much anger being concentrated at Starfire? He shook his head. He wouldn't take the blame for this. It was her fault! His heart ached with pain knowing that wasn't true. His mind was taken off his thoughts when he received a transmission from Super Girl agreeing to his proposition. A small smile crossed his features. Maybe things would go back to normal. He left the OPS Room to locate his "friends" to tell them the news.

5 years later

"Jason!" Came a shrill voice causing a young man to turn around while running down a set of steps. Not far in front of him was a red-headed boy. The two chuckled as they caught sight of the girl that yelled at them at the top of the stairs.

"Jason Todd! Get your ass back here now! You too, Wally West!" The voice belonged to a very unhappy Kori Anders. The trio had done some growing up over the five years.

Wally had adapted the hero persona of "Flash" now, saying he was no longer a kid even though he acted as so. His bright red hair had darkened slightly and grew shaggier, hanging over his electric blue eyes. He was no longer the lanky teenager he was at one point; he had developed muscle, but still couldn't rival his partner in "crime". Jason's hair was no longer shaggy; instead, his black locks were cut into very short spikes. He had grown taller, towering at 6'4". His body was short of anything but stunning. He had well defined muscles with a slight tan. His bright green eyes met his girlfriend's eyes. Kori was completely wet, making her even more irresistible to Jason. Her bright red hair remained along with her huge green eyes seething with anger. Her body developed a little bit, creating curves and ample bosoms. Her height had reached 5'11". Her white t-shirt was now completely see-through and her purple shorts clung to her orange skin. Her glare finally settled on the two boys at the bottom of the steps. Over those five years, things had changed. She had vowed she would not fall for Jason, but that got harder and harder as they became a celebrity couple in Gotham, both eventually falling in love with one another. At first she had started dating Wally, he was just too" irresistible", but Jason kind of ended that relationship after coming to terms with his love for Kori. Kori couldn't be much happier that Jason was willing to take her as his girlfriend, teaching her everything that Robin never got to. She was glad to have another chance at love.

"Come on Kori! Come get us!" Wally's voice interrupted her thoughts. She smiled evilly as she bounded down the steps at the two. She scooped them up, making them wet. They struggled against her alien strength, but ended up staying in place.

"You guys are dead." She whispered to them, causing them the shiver from her anger.

"What do we have here?" Came a fourth voice. Kori automatically dropped the two boys, crossing her arms over her chest. Bruce was standing there, watching the trio with an arched eyebrow.

"They poured water all over me!" Kori whined lightly, trying to get the two in trouble. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the two. Over the five years, Kori really had become a daughter to him. Having three boys made him softer for the only girl in the house.

"Looks like two certain heroes will be having extra training tonight." Brce said, amused with the boy's expression. They groaned and lay back on the floor as Bruce left the group.

"Thanks a lot Kor. Now my legs are going to be rubber tonight." Wally complained, glaring up as his red-headed friend. She only cocked her head to the side.

"I have no idea what you are talking about friend Wally." She said innocently, using her old way of talking. Jason grinned lightly at her. He loved her old ways of talking. He stood up from his position on the floor and grabbed her. Kori squeaked loudly as Jason placed his lips on hers. She kissed back before pulling away thanks to Wally's gagging noises.

"Get a room." Wally complained, finally rising off the floor. He joined the two standing up as Jason kept his hands on Koris waist.

"We better not get a room. You never know what might happen behind those doors." Jason said huskily, latching his lips to Kori's neck. She giggled lightly as Wally groaned at the couple.

"I would rather not imagine that unless I'm involved." Wally said. Kori raised an eyebrow with a smile as Jason glanced curiously at the red-head.

"Oh really?" Kori asked, moving closer to Wally. Jason growled and pushed Kori behind him.

"I don't share." Jason said. Wally laughed at how easily Jason could get jealous. Before any of them could respond, the alarm for danger went off. Without another word, the crew raced off to get dressed and defend Gotham from the trouble that was the Joker.

I'm sorry that this chapter was really sucky. I needed a filler chapter and this one wasn't that great. The next one will be better. The next chapter I'll explain ages and Kori's appearance in public. Thank you guys for everything. Please review! I would really appreciate it!


End file.
